


Desire

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kataang Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Katara no longer has any qualms about showing Aang how much she desires him.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the day eight prompt of Kataang Week 2018: desire.

She watched from her perch on the edge of their bed. He didn’t notice her gaze as he undressed. She’d watched him enough to memorize each step of his routine.

When they’d first married, she’d been shy about showcasing her desire for him, but that had faded with time. She had no qualms about showing him how much she wanted him, and he did the same for her in return.

As he turned, they made eye contact, and he smirked at the way she was openly staring at him. She returned the smile, standing and moving to meet him halfway.


End file.
